


Leather and Guns

by Threatie, Wrespawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Biting, Explicit Consent, Hypnosis, Multi, Nipple Play, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threatie/pseuds/Threatie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn
Summary: Jack is an experienced succubus with a lot to teach.  Ryan is a confident incubus with more to learn than he realizes.This is for the monster AU.Collaboration with @alastair-made-me-undo-it!Warnings: Consensual hypnosis of varying degrees, some of which remove a person’s ability to consent in the moment.  However, boundaries are established ahead of time and everyone is respectful.  At some point, someone uses a safeword to end a scene, but it’s not a very emotionally charged moment.  Also contains light vampirism.  Primarily Ryan/Jack with a few other ships making an appearance.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Jack Pattillo, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Leather and Guns

The heist left Ryan sweaty. 

In the familiar quiet of his room, he stripped off his gear. Leather and guns came off piece by piece, neatly arranged on a table to be cleaned later. Ryan peeled off his shirt with a satisfied sigh. He could hear footsteps while the dark fabric was over his head.

“Ryan.”

When the shirt was off and he could see again, Ryan brushed his hair back and lifted his gaze. Jack leaned against his bedroom door, her arms crossed, a tolerant smile on her face. Ryan smiled back.

“Jack. What can I do for you?”

Jack sighed. “So, about the heist… can we talk?”

“Mmm, about what?” Ryan tossed his shirt on the floor. “And can I be naked for it?”

“That’ll help, I imagine.”

“You have my attention.”

“You kinda… suck. As an incubus.”

The suave grin vanished from Ryan’s face. “Excuse me?”

“Honey…” Jack sighed again. “Do you, like… do you know how to use your incubus powers? Has anyone ever shown you?”

Ryan scowled as he unfastened his belt. “I didn’t need to be shown. I didn’t need to be shown how to breathe, either.”

“You’re all brute force, and it shows. There’s no finesse at all.” Jack brushed away the distasteful idea. “Sure, you’ll get a moment of distraction when all their blood rushes between their legs, but you’re capable of so much more.”

Ryan paused, his belt in his hands. He yanked it out of his pants, his eyes narrowing as he watched Jack. “…I’m listening.”

Jack lifted one finger and held it in front of her smile. “I like to teach, Ryan. Would you like me to teach you how to wrap anyone you want around your finger?”

“…I admit that’s tempting.”

“Let me tempt you more.” Jack stepped into the room, striding towards him. She lifted her finger from her own lips to his. “Do you want a cudgel? Or do you want puppet strings?”

Ryan’s breath hitched. “All right, I’m sold. Teach me.”

Jack’s finger brushed his lip. “There’s your first lesson. Temptation. I didn’t have to use any sort of magic to make your heart skip, did I?”

With that, Jack strolled to Ryan’s bed and sat on it, cross-legged. Ryan smirked. 

“I like lessons that take place on a bed.”

“Oh, you’re going to like this one.” Jack patted the mattress. “Sit! And leave your shirt off.”

Ryan obeyed, settling on the mattress facing Jack. It was hard to keep his eyes off the expanse of bare leg exposed by her short shorts, or her partially unbuttoned shirt. Auburn tresses tickled her neck. He wanted to brush them away with his lips.

“Do you know what your powers do to a person?”

Ryan lifted his gaze to her eyes. No chore to stare into those either. “I was under the impression it made someone wanna fuck me.”

Jack smiled. “Oh, you can do waaay more than that! See… first, there are a few concrete, physical things that you can do to a person’s body.” Jack’s voice was light, casual, as though she wasn’t talking about breathing pleasure into a human’s skin until they couldn’t see straight. “You can trigger a full sexual response, with increased heart rate and quickened breath as well as physical arousal. If you stop there, you’ve done little more than give your victim a surprise boner.”

“Mm.” Ryan leaned his chin in his hand. “Isn’t that enough?”

Jack brushed the words aside with a flick of her fingers and a scoff. “Well you sure as shit haven’t hypnotized them, have you? They’re aroused, but they’re not obeying. They’re not invested. You need something more than physical. Something emotional. Psychological.”

Something in Jack’s gaze shifted. She lifted one finger, slowly, and traced her painted nail along her lower lip. Ryan’s eyes dilated as he watched the slow journey of that fingertip, from one corner of Jack’s soft pink lip to the other. Her gaze never left him, somehow soft and intense all at once.

“…Like that,” Jack whispered. “Psychological. Not physical.”

Ryan blinked. “I– I don’t think I get it.”

Jack sighed and shuffled on the bed. “Hypnotism isn’t a science, Ryan, it’s an art. You need to add your own expression.”

“I’m even more confused.”

Jack frowned thoughtfully. At last she leaned forward, and Ryan jolted back as she pressed her finger against the front of his pants.

“Make them feel something here,” she began. She pressed her finger against his chest, over his heart. “…And here.” Finally, his forehead. “And here too.”

Ryan swallowed. “Well, I… I sure feel something now…”

Jack held out her hands with a bright smile. “All right, with that in mind; do me!”

“Wh-what?”

“Hypnotize me, silly! It’s the easiest way for me to assess your current skill level.”

Ryan’s gaze dragged over her, but he didn’t reach out to take her hands. “Are you… sure you’re okay with this?”

“Mm-hm!”

“What…” Ryan had to wet his lips before he could ask. His voice came out lower than he intended. “What can I make you do?”

“Mmm, good question, Ryan. What can you make me do?”

“Jack.”

Jack bit her lip. “Anything you want, Ryan. Anything you can make me do, you can have.”

That made Ryan close the distance between them, taking her offered hands. His breath was heavy. 

“Gladly.”

If Jack thought he didn’t know how to use his powers, that was only because she’d seen him when he was rushed, working to a deadline, with a lot of money riding on every second. Blunt force? Yeah, sure, of course his powers would look like that when he was using them as a goddamn weapon on a heist, something to help him slip past a guard or throw off someone’s aim. Jack might be more experienced, but he knew how to do this.

She was about to get a lesson in underestimating Ryan Haywood.

Ryan took a breath. With his mind, he pressed into her. He brushed along her nerves first, a chill along the skin, a fluttering in the chest. He could see immediately that she felt it, the way her breath hitched and her fingers tightened around his. He coaxed heat into her. At his command, her pretty cheeks began to flush, her body warming in response to him. 

“Ooooh, Ryan.” Jack shivered. “That feels lovely, baby.”

It was hard not to smile at the sight. “Good girl. Let me make it better…”

His mind pressed into her chest, giving a lively little skip to her heart. He blurred her senses into a pleasant fog but sharpened her awareness of her own body. She couldn’t ignore the intimate squeeze where their hands were locked, how close they were sitting on the bed, the way the mattress dipped a little under Ryan’s weight, like a black hole she could easily slide into. 

Finally, the cherry on top… a heady tingle of arousal between her legs. A sexual response so seamless that she would barely notice it until it had consumed her.

Call that blunt force. 

“Ahhh…” Jack let out a long, pleased sigh, her hazy gaze still on his face. “Y-you’re better when you’re not under pressure, babe.”

“Mmmh, yeah?” The words sent a warm pulse of pride through him. It was tempting to go too fast, to take everything he wanted from her right now, but he couldn’t afford to lose his focus. Ryan slipped his hand out of hers and lifted it to her soft pink mouth, pressing gently against her lip. “Why don’t you open your mouth for me, sweetheart?”

Jack blinked at him, then softly smiled. “…No, I don’t think I’m gonna do that one.”

The words took Ryan aback. No one had ever said no to him in this state before. He forced his attention back to Jack before his influence over her was gone, trying to solidify his hold. Fuck, he was gonna have to push harder.

He slipped his hand away from her mouth and brushed her hair behind her ear, letting sparks of pleasure follow his touch. A little chemical reward, to really get her body on board.

“Jack.” He cupped her cheek, letting his thumb rest at the corner of her mouth. Stimulating her salivary response. A little whisper to her body. You want something in your mouth, don’t you? “You’ve got such pretty lips.”

The flush was still in her cheeks, her eyes still hazy, her smile still sleepy. “Mmh, thanks, honey…” 

It was easy to picture those soft, pretty lips parting for his cock. His hands running gently through her hair, coaxing himself deeper. He tried to hold the image in his head, letting it seep between his words as he spoke. 

“Open your mouth, babe. I’ll make you feel so good.”

Through her haze, Jack had the audacity to giggle. “You’ve already asked me that, Ryan! Oh, but it was better this time. I could really feel your desire.”

Fuck, why wasn’t this working? It was harder and harder to focus with a growing sense of frustration vying for his attention. Ryan frowned, his hand slipping off her cheek and trailing down her neck. If a soft touch wouldn’t work, he’d have to try something more direct. Resisting a command was one thing, but that didn’t mean Jack was in any position to stop him from touching her. She might not be so stoic after some physical foreplay.

His touch was feather-light, fingertips sliding slowly down the length of her zipper. Barely enough for her to feel the pressure, but the suggestion of pressure should be singing up her spine like the best blowjob. 

“Jack.” His voice was soft, knowing. Confident in ways he didn’t entirely feel. “You want this.”

“Oh, yeah! But also… no.” Jack smiled, flushed and hazy but far too clear in her speech. “Oooooh, this feels really nice, though! I’m definitely hard!”

“Shut up. I mean– fuck.“ Ryan took a long breath. "All right, babe, let me take care of you…”

Ryan ghosted his hands over her collar, lighting up the nerves there, making them sing with the touch. She hummed in response, pleased, and he took that as his cue to start slowly, sensually, unbuttoning her shirt. 

She let him get three buttons in – just enough to reveal the curve of her breasts over her soft blue bra – before she reached up and started buttoning them back up.

“Jack, what–”

“What are you going to do about it?” That grin was maddening, the smug eye contact of someone very much not losing control of their body. “How are you going to make me cooperate, Ryan?”

“I’m gonna–”

“Just make me hornier? How’s that going for you?”

Her deft fingers fastened the last button. Ryan almost whined in frustration. With one last huff, he released what remained of his hold on her and pulled back.

"Fine, shit, you win. How the hell did you do that?”

“Honey, I’m hard as a diamond and my whole body is tingling, but my mind is still clear. That’s your problem; there’s no emotion in your hypnosis.”

“How do–” Ryan swallowed his pride. “…Can you show me how to do that? Please.”

“That’s why we’re here, aren’t we?” Jack shifted on the bed, and Ryan tried to keep his eyes off the bulge in her shorts. “Now… the next step is for you to experience what good hypnosis feels like. Are you ready for that?”

The question made his heart jump. “U-uh– you mean– you’re gonna–”

“If you’re okay with it.”

Ryan’s mouth was going dry. He’d never experienced the powers of another incubus or succubus before, and Jack… she was a lot stronger than him. Prideful as he was, he had no delusions about resisting anything she did to him.

And yet… he trusted her completely. If he was about to let someone control his mind, he couldn’t be in better hands. Completely, utterly helpless in her hands…

“I-it’s okay.” His words stumbled. “I’m ready.”

Jack leaned close to him, resting her hands on his. Her voice was soft and level, soothing.

“I’m about to influence you. Try to focus on how it feels, and what my voice is doing to your body. Keep yourself as awake and aware as you can. Remember, I can’t control your body, though you may feel like I am.”

Ryan swallowed. “…Have you started?”

A smile broke across Jack’s calm expression. “Honey, no.”

“B-because my heart is quickening.”

“You should never restrict yourself to your powers. There are many ways to turn someone on. Use all of them.” Jack’s thumbs rubbed soft circles over his knuckles. “…Are you ready?”

Ryan nodded weakly. “Y-yes.”

The first wave was like the distant rumble of thunder on a balmy breeze, heralding a summer storm.

Ryan’s eyelids fluttered, his body instinctively drawing in a deep breath as the feeling washed through him. Jack’s gaze was on him, gentle and focused, watching the pleasure that he couldn’t hide from his expression. Cool, and warm, and gentle, and sweet, it brushed over his skin like a breeze on his naked body. The silent thunder seemed to thump in his heart, a growing warmth, so beautiful it made him dizzy.

“Tell me what you feel,” Jack whispered.

Speech seemed like an alien concept. He didn’t want to move, to break the spell, to think about anything but how good it felt. Ryan blinked, his breath catching, trying to find words. Trying to focus.

“G-good…” His voice was more breath than speech. “S-so… good…”

“Come on, honey, look at me. Focus on the feeling. Describe it.”

“It’s…” God, her eyes, she was so beautiful. It was a struggle to remember that this was a lesson, that he was supposed to think. “…It’s warm, but… cool… I don’t wanna move…”

“To me, this one feels like a deep, soft blue.” Jack’s hands slid from his wrists up his arms. “Deep flavors of relax, and peace, and safe. Can you feel all that?”

“Yes…”

“Are you aroused?”

Ryan’s breath caught. God, he was. He hadn’t even realized. Just existing felt so good, he could barely isolate the feeling of his cock straining in his jeans, aching for a touch and yet… he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Jack had asked him a question. Through his haze, Ryan tried to answer.

“I… I-I’m aroused…”

“Yes. Yes you are, honey.”

Jack’s hands slipped away from him, and the world seeped back. Ryan pulled back, blinking. The room suddenly felt very bright and sharp.

Jack rested her chin in her hand, smiling at him fondly. “How was it?”

“That…” Ryan swallowed. “W-well, that was a lot more than a boner.”

“Mm-hm! Over time, you can sort of work out different ‘flavors’ that you like. That’s one of my favorites.”

Fuck… the idea that there could be more than one way to feel that good seemed impossible. It was like he’d been offered the best, most amazing food imaginable… and then told that there were hundreds of other varieties to sample. Jack hadn’t even made him do anything, but she didn’t have to. Ryan knew he would have done anything she asked, followed any command, accepted anything she did to him. Sex would have blended into the haze of sleepy bliss, just a warm throb pulsing in the background, while Jack did… anything she wanted to him… 

Fuck. He was still hard.

“Okay, let’s try something a little different. I’m gonna hypnotize you again, but I’ll take it down a few levels. I want you to stay in control of your body as much as possible, okay?”

Ryan blinked, trying to focus on the lesson. “You think I’m gonna need to do that? Am I likely to run into other incubi who want to hypnotize me?”

“Maybe, but that’s not why we’re doing this.” Jack tapped a finger against her head. “I want you to get a good look at what I’m doing so you can figure out what makes it work and what makes it weaker. Then bring that analysis to your own hypnosis. And besides…” She grinned, leaning forward to lay her hands against his arms. “This is fun, right?”

“…Yeah, okay; it is pretty fun.”

“You ready?”

Ryan took a breath. “Yeah. Hit me.”

The first wave was subtle, little flutters of arousal that he could almost attribute to Jack’s sudden closeness, leaning forward to reach him with that knowing smile on her face. His skin tingled beneath her hands, sending a shiver through him as her thumbs rubbed small circles against his arms. A sudden heat in his chest and face that told him he was wearing entirely too many clothes; that he needed to be naked, bare for Jack’s hands, or she was going to burn him up from the inside out.

And fuck, he was hard. This time, there was nothing to distract him from the sudden throb between his legs. Instead, it was the only thing he could focus on, the only thought in his mind.

Focus. He was supposed to focus, not… slide a hand between his legs, just for one little squeeze–

“Are you aroused?”

Jack’s voice jerked him back to reality, his hand twitching where it had been slowly sliding downward. Fuck, he was already losing control.

“F-fuck yeah, I’m aroused. I-it almost hurts to wear pants, fuck–”

“Do you want to touch yourself?”

Fuck, he did. He did, but he shouldn’t. Why…?

“Go on, Ryan. It’ll feel so good.”

Fuck, yes, he wanted to. His hand twitched again, starting to move, but– he’d already stopped himself once, he wasn’t supposed to–

Wasn’t supposed to touch himself because the point was to resist Jack’s control. 

He shook his head. He was panting with the effort. “N-no.”

“No?” The grip on his arms tightened, and fuck, it was like fire against his skin. Jack was so close, all lips and hair and soft, smooth skin, filling him with the need to touch himself, to touch her, to claw out of his clothes and grind skin against skin until–

There was so much heat on Jack’s voice, like the air venting off a volcano. “Touch yourself, Ryan.”

“Nnnnh–”

“Squeeze your cock for me, baby. Come on. You know you want to.”

“Nnnh- n-no-” His own voice was like a lifeline, a slow climb upwards, hand-over-hand out of the heat of Jack’s control. “You want me to!”

“Very good!” 

Jack’s tone was delighted, full of genuine praise. Ryan could feel the moment her control fell away, the moment her hands went from soothingly stroking to holding him up as he slumped. 

“Fuck, that was…” He felt like he’d just run a marathon. “You made that look… really easy…”

“That’s practice, honey.” She grinned, leaning in to press an affectionate kiss against his forehead. “Plus… it helps that you have no idea what you’re doing yet.”

“Wow, thanks.” Ryan ran his tongue over his dry lips thoughtfully. “So, uh… that was ‘blunt force,’ huh?”

“About as blunt as I could get, but I’m no Ryan Haywood.”

Ryan frowned. “Again… wow. Thanks.” 

“Do you see how this sort of hypnosis leaves an escape route?” Jack tapped his forehead. “Your body was aroused, but I didn’t pin down your mind. Brains are dangerous. You need to give them a distraction or they’ll start coming up with their own ideas.”

Ryan huffed, long and heavy. “This is a lot to take in.”

“Take some time, think it over." Jack stood, leaving him on the bed. "We can try again later.”

Ryan frowned as she walked away. “Think about what? How much I suck?”

“Remember: art, not science!”

With that, she slipped out of his room.

Ryan sighed. It was bizarre to realize that something he’d been doing his whole life was only at a fraction of its potential. He’d always been proud of his hypnosis skills, but he’d never really compared them to another of his kind. Jack put him to shame. 

With a resigned grunt, Ryan slipped his pants off. Time for a shower. He was sweaty from the heist, and now he was sweaty from Jack too.

—-

It was a long shower with a lot of thinking. By the time Ryan stepped out, his spine was straight and his stride was determined.

—-

It was a bright, clear-skied summer day in Los Santos. 

Just outside HQ, Jack was leaning over the hood of a yellow muscle car, scrubbing a soapy sponge over the bright surface. Sunlight sparkled on the wet car.

Ryan almost hated to interrupt her. She looked damn good in those shorts. But he was here on a mission.

“Jack.”

Jack glanced up. “Yes sir, what can I do for you?”

“I’m ready this time. Try me.”

Jack paused mid-scrub. “Try you what?”

“Hypnotize me.” Ryan held out his hands, offering. “I’m ready.”

Jack sighed. She dropped the sponge back in a soapy bucket and wiped her wet hands on her shorts. “As much as I love how your face looks when you’re all glassy-eyed, I don’t think you’ll learn much from just getting hypnotized over and over. You should really focus on your own style, not mine.”

“Look, I wasn’t ready before. Now that you’ve laid your cards on the table, I know what to expect.” 

“Well, if you’re sure…” 

Jack’s smile said he was being humored, but Ryan didn’t mind. He’d change her mind soon enough.

“What boundaries do you wanna give me, honey?”

“What was it you said yesterday?“ Ryan flashed his best, most panty-soaking grin. "Anything you can make me do, you can have.”

“Oh, Ryan.” Jack’s hands slid over his. “That’s a very dangerous thing to say.”

Warm, soothing heat flooded his body, pouring into him like mouthfuls of hot tea. Jack’s touch was the first kiss of spring sunlight after the aching dark of winter. He wanted to bask in it. Ryan let out a long, shuddering sigh, his eyelids fluttering.

He could feel his thoughts being washed away. He didn’t care. They were never that important anyway.

“How’s that feeling, honey?”

Her voice was like birdsong. A hand cupped his face, as welcome as a summer breeze. Ryan pressed into the touch, eyes falling closed. 

“Mmm…”

“You wanna do something for me, sweetheart?”

“Mmm-hmm…” He nodded slowly, the motion turning into a nuzzle, lips brushing over her palm. Her hand was on his, guiding his fingertips to brush against the front of her shorts. 

“You wanna help me out here, honey? Get this open for me?”

God, he was warm. Warm and safe, like the air around him was made of soft pillows. Like he could relax entirely and be held up and cradled. He could feel himself swaying slightly as he worked the zipper down.

“Very good, Ryan.” Jack’s hand shifted against his face, the soft pad of her thumb pressing against his lips, and he pulled it into his mouth without thinking. “Do you want to do something else for me?”

“Mmmh-” The hand slid away, letting him answer. “Y-yes…”

“Kneel down for me.”

He slid to the pavement like a fall in slow-motion, like he was floating downwards. The pavement was as soft as sun-warmed grass beneath his knees. Eyes still closed, he found Jack by touch, resting his head against her bare thigh.

“You look beautiful like that, honey.”

The praise poured into him, liquid-warm. Ryan let out a soft moan against Jack’s thigh, eyes barely open. Her thumb dipped again into his willing mouth. 

“Good boy, open up for me…”

Gentle hands guided his movements, lifting his chin, coaxing his mouth to open. Smooth skin slid past his lips, warming him to his core. Ryan moaned, but the sound was muffled. Jack’s hand was in his hair, petting him gently, lulling him into bliss. His mouth was full, comforting warmth sliding all the way down his throat.

“Mmh, good boy…” Jack’s hand cupped his cheek gently. “Okay, Ryan. You can wake up now.”

The illusion shattered, warmth seeping away like a cloud had passed in front of the sun. Ryan drew a breath– and choked around the hard, hot length in his mouth. His face was pressed between Jack’s thighs, her cock stuffed down his throat. Ryan pulled back with a gasp as Jack failed to stifle her laughter.

“So, Ryan…” Jack was still giggling. “Can we trust professor Jack when she says you won’t get much out of this?”

“That’s, uh…” Ryan wiped his mouth off, his face steaming. He stood up. “…Maybe I need more practice.”

“Remember, resisting hypnosis is difficult. That’s not our goal here.” Jack pulled her shorts up her thighs. They caught under her slick cock before she daintily tucked it back in. “Think about how it felt, about why you couldn’t fight it. Try to replicate that in your own hypnosis.”

Ryan’s gaze was locked on the bulge in Jack’s shorts. He sucked on his lower lip. 

“…You want me to finish that?”

With a wicked smile, Jack grabbed the soapy bucket. "I have a car to wash.”

——–

The next day brought another lesson.

Ryan followed Jack into her room and stopped at the door. There was already someone in the room, cross-legged on the bed.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “…Why is Gavin here?”

Gavin bounced on the bed, grinning wildly. “I’m the guinea pig!”

“…Guinea pig?”

Jack laughed. “Well, yeah, you can’t learn without doing, can you?”

Ryan’s gaze flicked to Jack, then back to Gavin, suddenly more interested. His gaze dragged from that glowing smile down Gavin’s body.

“…Doing, huh?”

“Steady on, Ry.” Gavin held up his finger sternly. “Jack’s given me strict instruction not to blow you unless you magically compel me to.”

“What if I mundanely compel you to?” Ryan smirked and leaned over the bed. “Hey, Gav: blow me.”

Jack flicked his nose, and Ryan jolted back with a yelp.

“No cheating!” She met Ryan’s glare sternly. “You’re here to learn, you can get your dick sucked any time.”

“Okay, but like… how is this any different than practicing on you?”

“Ryan, are you serious? It’s completely different than practicing on me! Gavin has no idea what you’re capable of doing! He’s not some similar being who’s been building resistance to this type of control for a lifetime! As much as I love helping you train, honey, I’m not the kind of challenge you’re gonna face in real life.”

“…Okay, you have a point.”

“Of course I do, baby. Gavin, any requests before we begin?”

Gavin shrugged. “Ehhh, keep it light, yeah? Foreplay.”

“You got it.” Jack shot Ryan a side-eyed grin. “Probably for the best.”

Warm, smooth heat against his tongue, pushing past his lips, filling him like breath… Ryan frowned at the memory. “Hey.”

“I’m going to show you first.” Jack sunk onto the bed next to Gavin. “You ready, Gavin?”

“Mess me up, Jackie!”

Jack placed her fingertips under Gavin’s chin, tilting him towards her. “And Ryan: no touching. Just watch.”

Ryan could see the pleasure seep through Gavin’s body. It traveled in a shudder, then a sigh, Gavin’s gaze going hazy as he pressed into Jack’s touch. 

“There you go, babe,” Jack murmured. Her fingers tickled under Gavin’s chin. “You’re being so good for me.”

“S-so…” Something about watching Gavin fall so completely under Jack’s control was making Ryan shiver. He didn’t know if he wanted to be the one controlling Gavin… or if he wanted to be in Gavin’s place. “So… what’re you gonna make him do?”

“Mmm, anything I want.” Jack grinned, turning her full attention to Ryan, Gavin’s gaze still locked hazily on her. “I could make him kiss me… sing me a song… or go completely against his natural vampire instincts. He’d do anything for me right now.”

“Y-yeah?” Ryan licked his lips. “You mean, like… make him turn down blood, or something?”

“Ooh, let’s find out.” Jack’s thumb brushed tenderly over Gavin’s parted lips. Ryan could see his eyelids flutter as her thumb slipped between them. “Open up, honey.”

Gavin’s hazy gaze was locked on Jack as he obeyed. Jack smiled fondly as she traced her thumb along his lower lip, his tongue, and finally the sharp line of a fang.

“You’re doing so well…” She pricked the pad of her thumb lightly against the tip, not hard enough to break skin. “Good tame little vampire.”

Gavin didn’t move a muscle, his gaze still locked on her obediently as her thumb teased lightly against his fang. 

“Can you feel that, Gavin?” Jack’s voice was soft, intimate. Like a hand sliding between Ryan’s legs. Gavin nodded, barely moving. Careful not to dislodge Jack’s fingers from his mouth. “You can feel my warmth, my pulse? My skin against your fangs?”

Another nod. Gavin moaned softly, still not moving, and Ryan almost swallowed his tongue.

“I’m so close, aren’t I? Right here, against you. You could pierce my skin quicker than I could pull away.”

A shiver ran through Gavin’s body. Ryan watched with bated breath, but his mouth remained clean of blood.

“Good job, Gavin.” Jack’s hands slid away, and Gavin sucked in a breath of air like a diver breaking the surface. “You did very well.”

“Y-yeah?” Gavin blinked, one hand drifting up to rub his jaw. “F-fangs are tingling…”

“Do you need a moment before Ryan tries?”

“N-nah, that was…he can do whatever he wants to me.”

“Whatever I want?” Ryan clarified. “You mean, like, sexually, or like I can fuck with you and make you hop on one foot and shit?”

Gavin grinned, fangs on full display. He ran his tongue deliberately across them before speaking, and Ryan couldn’t suppress a little shiver. Fuck, they must still be sensitive after Jack’s gentle teasing. “‘S’long as you make me feel like that, lad, I really don’t care.”

“Right.” Ryan steadied his hands on either side of Gavin’s face. “I can do that. Definitely.” Gavin looked up at him expectantly, tip of his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips. Waiting for Ryan to make him feel good. For more of what Jack had done. 

He could do this. Definitely. This was easy.

He pictured the feelings he wanted to conjure. The deep, satiny feel of desire. Yellow lust like a haze of smog. Full-body arousal like a splatter of red clay across the skin. Pressed them gently forward, letting them translate through his fingers, sinking into Gavin’s skin.

Gavin gasped, eyes going wide, black with want as the pupils dilated under Ryan’s influence. His mouth hung open, wanting. Waiting for Ryan to speak, to decide what to do with him.

“Good,” he praised, trying to mimic Jack’s gentle tone. “That’s good, Gavin. Just keep looking at me.”

Now that he was here, he wasn’t sure what, exactly, he should make Gavin do. He didn’t want to push it. Didn’t want his control to break in front of Jack. Maybe he should just make Gavin kiss him, or… or suck his finger. Just to prove that he could have made Gavin blow him, if he wanted to. Fuck, he looked like he’d love it. His tongue was practically hanging out, eyes hazy with desire.

Ryan moved his hand down to slide a thumb over Gavin’s bottom lip, bumping lightly against the side of a fang. That was fine. Jack had done a lot more, and it hadn’t broken her control. “Okay, Gavin; suck–”

The world spun. Ryan slammed hard against the floor, driving the breath from his lungs. Not on the bed, not anymore. Gavin’s hands were like iron bars across his chest, preventing him from drawing air. His mouth moved soundlessly, trying for commands.

For help.

Then Gavin’s teeth found his neck, one quick moment of panic before they bit, and all conscious thought was drained from Ryan’s mind.

It ached in the best possible way, twin points of cold pressing into his skin like icicles, spiderwebbing frost spinning down to his bones. Lightness filling him, sparking like sun on snow. Distantly, he could feel something tugging at him, something deep and cleansing. A pulling sensation that had him moaning, wanting to press up into the touch, but his body was too heavy to move–

“Okay, Gavin; that’s enough.”

The weight lifted. Ryan gasped, air flooding back into his lungs. He lifted a shaking hand to his neck, pressing it against where he was cold…

Cold and wet–

“Mmm…” Above him, Gavin was licking his lips, Jack’s hand still locked around his shoulder. “My mouth tastes like Ryan!”

“Yeah, I fuckin’ bet it does.” Jack was grinning down at him, shaking her head slightly as though she already knew the answer. “Ryan, did you mean to do that?”

The realization of what had just happened was slowly sinking in. Ryan pulled his hand away from his neck, staring at the red smear of blood where Gavin’s fangs had sunk into him and fed. Embarrassment was heating his face as he reluctantly lifted his gaze to meet Jack’s tolerant smile. 

“…No,” he grumbled. 

Gavin shrugged sheepishly, his smile tinted with red. “Sorry about that, Ry. Uh… I’m not sure what happened there. Everything was all tingly and then you tasted good. And then Jack pulled me off.”

“Yes, that’s because neither of you were in the driver’s seat.” Jack looked like she was barely holding back laughter. She placed her hand on her hip, but her other hand remained on Gavin’s shoulder. “See, Ryan, it can be dangerous to inflame desire without controlling your victim, especially if they’re more powerful than you or if they have unsavory desire.” She giggled and gave Gavin’s shoulder a squeeze. “You would have been in an awfully precarious position if I hadn’t been here. Maybe the lesson would have sunk in a little better if I’d let Gavin fuck you on the floor while you were too fang-drunk to move, hm?” 

At her words, Gavin let out a soft noise, and his gaze drifted back to Ryan’s neck. Ryan’s face flushed darker and his jaw tensed. 

“The lesson sunk in f-fine.”

“Aww, Ryan, that’s wonderful to hear.” Jack smiled proudly, but she still hadn’t let go of Gavin’s shoulder. “I think that’s enough for today. You’ll have a hard time focusing on your abilities with that neck bite throbbing.”

Ryan’s hand wandered self-consciously back to his neck. He pulled himself to his feet, wobbling slightly. He wouldn’t admit it, but Jack was right. Although Gavin hadn’t fed for very long, Ryan’s head was feeling a little light.

“Yeah, I… I’ll go drink some water,” he mumbled.

“Good boy, stay hydrated.” Jack’s bright smile never wavered. “Gavin, you were lovely.”

“Aww, thank you, Jack!”

“You stay.”

Ryan’s heart jumped. A giddy grin was spreading across Gavin’s face, his attention turned completely to Jack.

“C-can do, Jackie! You want me on the bed?”

“You’re fine right where you are.”

“H-hey–” Ryan swallowed, not making a move towards the door. “Th-that’s not fair!”

Jack flicked her hand at him as she turned towards Gavin. “Go hydrate, honey. We’ll talk later, when you’ve got enough blood in your body to sustain a boner.” 

——–

The next lesson came the next day in the game lounge. Ryan glanced uncertainly between Jack’s friendly smile and Jeremy’s slightly-too-friendly smile. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“In hindsight,” Jack began conversationally, “someone as hunger-driven as a vampire was a pretty hard target. There wasn’t a lot of room for failure.”

Ryan snorted. “You think?” The bandage on his neck pulled slightly with each movement of his head or shoulders, a reminder of his most recent failed attempt at hypnosis. The bite wasn’t bleeding anymore, so he didn’t need the bandage, but it was embarrassing to walk around his vampire roommates with a fresh neck bite visible. It made him feel naked in ways he couldn’t quite articulate. 

Like he was wearing a neon sign saying “Diner: Open for Business.”

“So!” Jack continued undaunted. “Here we have Jeremy, who has no desire to put any part of his body inside of you except for his dick, and because we already know he wants you, you can just focus on control! No seduction necessary!”

Jeremy gave Ryan a thumbs-up and a glowing smile. “I’m here and I’m ready to fuck!”

Ryan frowned. “Wait, so what am I doing if I’m not seducing him?”

“Hypnotizing him, Ryan. Hypnotizing him.”

Jeremy turned to Jack, holding out a hand towards Ryan. “See, the problem here is that I want to fuck him. Like, I want to fuck him right now, no hypnosis involved. If that’s the plan, I’m not gonna complain, but doesn’t seem like much of a challenge for him.”

Jack held a stern finger in his face. “The whole point of this is that he should be able to influence you without relying on your boner. That means no fucking!”

With an offended huff, Jeremy crossed his arms. “I’m not sure I wanna be a part of this experiment anymore.”

Jack stepped back with a conclusive clap. “Then let’s get started! Contain that rampant sexual enthusiasm. Jeremy, you’re gonna pretend you’re an upstanding security guard – stop making that face, now; I’m serious – and Ryan, you’re gonna convince him to let you walk past him. Let’s say, you need to get out of the room. And remember, focus on the non-sexual parts. You’re…” She sighed. “You’re already perfectly skilled at making someone hard. Step out of your comfort zone.”

Jeremy gave Jack a hopeful look. “Can I fuck him if he fails?”

“Upstanding security guard, Jeremy!”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but turned his attention to Ryan and subtly widened his stance. It was the sort of body language that, with just an inch or two of movement, transformed him from a relaxed stance to a stone wall of werewolf muscle.

Ryan couldn’t hold back a smile. Maybe Jack had a point; Jeremy was practically pre-seduced. All that muscle didn’t matter when it was shuddering with pleasure. 

“Just say safeword if you need me to pull him off you,” Jack reminded. Her tone was light and playful, a teasing reminder of his mishap with Gavin, but Ryan knew she meant it.

“Won’t need it,” Ryan said confidently. He stepped forward and clapped a companionable hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, pressing calm and agreement beneath his skin. Warm and sunny, just like Jack. “Hey buddy. Just need to stroll on past you here.”

Wordlessly, Jeremy pressed a not-so-companionable hand against Ryan’s chest, pushing hard enough that Ryan felt himself rock backwards a half-inch. He frowned, squeezing Jeremy’s shoulder a little tighter. Calm. Agreement. Warm, soft, soothing as clear water lapping over white sand. Just like Jack. 

…Or, clearly not like Jack did them, because Jeremy’s expression wasn’t changing. If anything, his expression was sharpening into a frighteningly intense focus. 

“Okay, I…” Ryan pushed harder with his mind. Same feelings Jack gave him. Agreeable. Submissive. Incidental boner aside, this felt like obedience. Like simplicity. Like Ryan had the best ideas in the world. Just like what Jack had shown him, copied brushstroke by brushstroke.

Right?

“How about,” Ryan suggested, squeezing Jeremy’s shoulder like two buddies chatting over a beer, “you just stand right here, and I walk by you? Sound good, Jeremy? Yeah. I’m just gonna–”

At the first sign of movement, Jeremy let out a low growl. Ryan froze, the distinctly prey-like urge to establish himself as a non-threat making his hand twitch on Jeremy’s shoulder. 

“H-hey, easy there, J. I’m just gonna go about my business, no need to–”

Ryan’s words were cut off with an undignified gasp as he slammed into the floor with Jeremy on top of him. Strong hands found his wrists, pinning them down on either side of his head. Jeremy’s body was hot against his, heavy and unyielding and grinding down against him with– oh, that was more than an incidental boner.

“J-Jack?” Ryan twisted in the unforgiving grip, craning his neck to stare upside-down at where Jack stood behind him. “Wh-what do I–” He gasped as Jeremy’s face pushed insistently against the bitten side of his neck, scenting through the bandage. “H-help! How do I make him listen?”

“Give him a command, honey!” Jack sounded far too calm for someone watching their student be pinned down by a werewolf. “Don’t leave it open-ended, impose some unquestionable will!”

“O-okay, I can– ohshit–” Ryan’s voice jumped as sharp teeth found the bandage, ripping it away with the bright sting of adhesive. He wailed when Jeremy’s lips locked around the bruised skin, pulling at the vampire bite between swipes of tongue and teeth. “Oh f-fuck, fuck, Jeremy, get– g-get off–”

Behind him, Jack hissed in a breath. “Oooh, honey, that wasn’t a great command to give.”

Ryan squeaked as Jeremy lifted his face away from his neck, bruised skin sliding between unyielding teeth as he went. Ryan’s hand twitched, wanting to cover his bitten neck, and Jeremy shoved his wrists against the floor hard before releasing them, sliding down his body to yank at his belt.

“J-Jeremy–” he tried, “I-I’m gonna need you to–”

Jeremy’s fingers, which had been curling around his waistband, suddenly dug painfully into his hips. He met Ryan’s eyes with a deep snarl that had Ryan whimpering, falling silent as Jeremy yanked his pants down. 

“H-hey, remember; Jack said no f– nnh–”

Ryan’s head thunked back against the floor as Jeremy swallowed all of him, sucking like he wanted to devour Ryan rather than pleasure him. Jeremy’s fingers were pressing bruises into Ryan’s hips, and his neck throbbed with each beat of his racing heart. A constant reminder of the teeth that mouth contained, the mouth that was currently wrapped insistently around–

“Jack–” Ryan twitched feebly under Jeremy’s weight, back arching to better see behind him. “H-help…”

“Aww, honey.” Jack circled around to face him, kneeling behind Jeremy where he was lying across Ryan’s lower body, hot, hard length grinding down into his leg. “Do you need to tap out of this one?”

Sharp nails scraped over Ryan’s bruised hips, possessive lines of pain burning in time with Jeremy’s growls around his cock. Ryan whimpered, hands twitching to reach out to Jack, but kept in place by the intensity of Jeremy’s single-minded focus. Ryan nodded miserably.

“Y-yes please… ah, fuck, safeword… ”

“Okay, Jeremy.” Jack gripped Jeremy firmly by the back of the neck, pulling him up off of Ryan’s cock with an obscene popping sound and a scrape of teeth that had Ryan squirming. “That’s enough.”

Jeremy blinked as he stumbled to his feet, breathing heavily, his gaze still on Ryan. 

“What did I say about fucking him?” Jack scolded gently.

“Uh…” Jeremy rubbed a hand over his face. “The hypnosis was, uh… yeah, he really got me.”

Ryan frowned. “Uh… did I?”

“Yeah, must be.” Jeremy let out a hungry breath. “Just made me wanna hold you down and –”

“A-are you sure that was hypnosis?”

“Well, I think that concludes today’s lesson,” Jack interrupted. “Ryan needs to patch his neck up again, and…” She sniffed. “It smells like wet dog in here.”

Jeremy snorted. “Shut up.”

“Just curious; were you humping his leg there, during the blowjob?”

“Shut up.”

—–

Alone in his room, finally attending to his pile of gear from the heist, Ryan thought back over his most recent failure. 

What made Jack’s hypnosis different from his? It was the flavor, it had to be. Ryan knew how to arouse someone, and Jack did that too, but she did something more. Ryan frowned at his gun as he popped the chamber open. Gently, he slid a greased cloth along the creases, cleaning out the machinery. 

There was clearly something more to hypnosis than just a physical response, he understood that now. What Jack did was poetry. It made his hypnosis look like a medical procedure. But how was he supposed to paint the sort of visions that Jack painted? He didn’t know how to feel so strongly like a summer day that his victim could taste the lemonade, not like Jack could.

When he tried to copy her style on Jeremy, it felt so stiff and fake. No matter what Jeremy said, Ryan was pretty sure he hadn’t been hypnotized at all.

With a click, the gun slid back into place. Ryan sighed, looking it over.

“At least you don’t confuse me,” he murmured to the gun.

Hypnotism isn’t a science, Ryan, it’s an art. 

With an impatient snort, Ryan stood up and slipped the unloaded gun in his belt. Maybe some time at the shooting range would clear his mind. Staring down the sights of a gun always centered him, calmed him. He needed that right now.

You need to add your own expression.

How was he supposed to do that? Jack exuded comfort and safety. Warm and sweet like a cup of tea, soft like a feather bed. Of course that made for good hypnosis, who wouldn’t be soothed by that?

Ryan shrugged into his jacket, familiar worn leather weighing on his shoulders. He couldn’t hypnotize the way Jack did. He wasn’t sunshine and honey, he was leather and guns.

… Wait.

Slowly, Ryan rubbed the sleeve of his jacket. Tough and dark, but pleasant against the hands. Warm. Wrapping around the body. His belt was leather too, thicker, stronger, something that could pull tight around a body part. His heartbeat quickening, Ryan slipped the gun out of his pants. A satisfying weight in his hand, grip and trigger the perfect shape for his fingers. He knew it inside and out. It obeyed his every command.

Add his own expression… maybe he could do this.

—-

He found Jack in the kitchen.

She was facing the counter, her back to him, measuring tea leaves into a strainer. On the stove beside her, a kettle steamed. She looked peaceful. Unaware of his attention. 

Ryan slipped behind her, placing his hands on her hips. “Hey Jack,” he murmured in her ear.

Immediately, he was rewarded with a shudder. “O-oh! Hi, Ryan.”

“I’ve been practicing.” 

“…Yeah?” Jack’s hips pressed back, a soft little nudge against his cock. “You want another lesson?”

“Mmh. Something like that.” 

He pressed his mind into her.

Soft and firm at the same time, like lover’s hands on her wrists, he took hold of her. Tickling over her skin, gentle and authoritative. Smooth and dark and rough, wrapping tight around her mind, just how she loved it.

With every breath against her neck, Ryan thought about the smell and feel and taste of leather.

He could feel the reaction in her body. Jack melted against him, her breath growing slow and heavy. Her hips pressed back against him, a submissive offering, no longer a teasing little wiggle.

This wasn’t like when he’d hypnotized her before. He could feel something different, a surrender that he tasted through his fingertips where they touched her waist. Ryan let his lips brush her ear as he whispered. 

“I’m not distracting you, am I?”

“A-ah…”

Ryan slid his hands up her body slowly. Mapping her contours, the way he would run his fingers over a gun he was about to clean, just before he carefully took it apart. Jack was pliant under his touch, almost swaying in his grip as his hands reached her chest. A sleek, pretty weapon submitting to his hands. Ryan slid his hands over her breasts, slow, savoring.

Calm and focused. Like staring down the sights of a gun.

“I’m going to undo your shirt,” Ryan murmured. “Are you going to stop me?”

“Nh… n-no… sir…”

Ryan’s smile grew as he popped the first button. “Good girl. Turn around for me.”

Slowly, like she was sleepwalking, Jack turned in the circle of his arms. Letting him cage her in against the counter, pinned in place by the force of his mind. But it wasn’t really force, was it? Controlling her like this felt easy. Natural. Required no more mental exertion than reloading a gun.

Jack’s face was flushed, her lips parted, her eyes glazed over. Ryan groaned, sliding his thumb over her lip like he was caressing the trigger of a gun, flirting with the idea of squeezing it.

“You want my hands on you, don’t you?”

“Nnh… y-yes…”

Ryan’s gaze wandered down, from her soft lips to her partially-undone shirt. “Undo the rest yourself.” 

For a moment, Jack didn’t move. Ryan kept his eyes locked on her, his thumb still resting on her lip. Then, shakily, her hands lifted and started fumbling at her buttons. Ryan let out a long breath of excitement.

“What does it feel like?” He teased his fingertips along the swell of her breast as she slowly bared them. “What does it look like, taste like?”

Jack seemed to struggle with the task of speaking and undoing her buttons and meeting Ryan’s gaze all at the same time. Her voice was breathless and slurred. “F-feels… cool… n’ dark… I wanna be good for you…” 

Ryan sucked in a breath as Jack’s shirt fell open. He liked the way she described it. Cool and dark and controlled, dangerous but calm, leather and guns. Just how he wanted it to feel.

“Tsk. Bra off too.” 

Jack slipped both hands behind herself, back arching slightly as she reached for the clasp. He could see the moment she found it, the sudden slackness in that pretty black lace, now held in place only by the soft straps looped over her shoulders. He slid his hands under the delicate fabric, pushing it up, out of the way. He brought one of Jack’s hands up, winding her fingers into the lace. Prompting her to hold it, to bare herself for him.

“You like how it feels, don’t you?” Ryan cupped her breasts, thumbs on her nipples. “Wrapped nice and tight around you, holding you in place.”

“Hh-ah…”

Ryan moved his thumbs slowly. “Do you think you could escape?”

“N-no…”

“Oh, but wouldn’t it feel good to try?” Ryan squeezed gently. “Go on. Struggle just a little. Just to feel how helpless you are.” 

Jack inhaled slowly, pressing more firmly into his hands as her chest rose. He could feel her bracing for a struggle, feel the little shiver that ran through her as she tested his mental bonds. 

“Ah…” Jack let her head fall back, free hand supporting herself against the counter. “F-fighting…makes it better…e-everything’s so tight…”

“Mmmh, good girl…” Ryan slowly sucked his lower lip, then pulled his hands away from her. “I think that’s enough for now.”

He pulled his influence away from her.

Jack blinked like someone stepping out into sunlight. When she met Ryan’s gaze, her face broke into a wide smile. “Ryan! That was amazing! You found your own style!”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Ryan stepped back giving her some space. “I was just cleaning my guns, and… it was like I had a breakthrough, honestly.”

“Hey.” Jack frowned, reaching down to grab his wrists. Pulling his hands back up to her chest. “Firstly, don’t downplay your success like that. And second… I didn’t tell you to stop.” 


End file.
